TOW An Almost Ruined Valentine's Day
by itsafour
Summary: "Oh, screw you guys, you don't have to do it!" Rachel said as she angrily dashed away, leaving the two of them alone. - This is set on season 8, on The One With The Birthing Video, after Rachel leaves Chandler and Monica's apartment. Shameless married smut!


"Wait, you guys. Look!"

"What? Did her ass explode?!" Rachel was still looking away, completely horrified by the footage they had just seen together.

"No! The baby's out! Look, look!" Chandler's voice carried a lot of enthusiasm for someone who had just complained about watching the video three times.

"Oh, look at those little fingers and toes!" Monica couldn't help joining his good mood at the sight of the cute little baby on the screen.

"And look how happy the mom is now!" Chandler added earnestly, with a soft smile.

"Oh… Rach!" Suddenly Monica was feeling very happy for her friend. Despite being a difficult experience, birth was indeed a beautiful thing.

"Oh, screw you guys, you don't have to do it!" The pregnant woman wasn't having any of this though, as she angrily dashed away, leaving the two of them alone.

Still staring at the paused scene on the TV, they both held a very similar gentle smile. The horror was gone – they only had to watch the thing until the end to see the miraculous part of it.

Monica then realized she was still wearing something _a little less comfortable, and a little more slutty_ , and yet they weren't celebrating their Valentine's Day as she had planned. She tentatively looked at her husband, who still had his eyes glued to the TV screen and a soft smile on his lips. Her grin got wider as she let herself imagine that maybe soon he would be ready to have kids and they could finally start their little family.

"So, you agree that it's beautiful now?" She nudged him with her shoulder, asking that while pointing at the TV.

"Yes! Of course. I mean, sure, I wished I was dead when I first saw it. Then, I was grateful for being a man the second time." She just glared at him. "The third time I was in a very dark place for watching it again but then… The baby is so cute! And the mom went from looking tortured to looking this happy. It can't be that bad if it ends up in such a beautiful scene."

Monica felt like awwing at him right there; her husband was adorable.

Suddenly, his expression changed. It was as if he had finally noticed her outfit ( _thank god!_ , Monica thought) and he got closer to her to kiss that particular spot under her ear, making her shiver.

"You look beautiful." He said against her lips before kissing her.

Monica closed her eyes to enjoy the tender kiss, then moved on to his lap, straddling him on the couch.

"I thought it would take longer for you to go back in the water." She murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck, loving the way he scattered kisses around her jawline and shoulders.

"Nah, not when I have the hottest wife in the world." He moved his head back up, capturing her lips again in a deep kiss. His hands trailed around her back, going down until they rested on her hips, while she buried her hands in his hair. There was a lot of moaning in-between kisses, especially when Chandler bit her lower lip and squeezed her buttocks at the same time.

His hands went back up to get rid of her beautiful black silky robe, followed by the red see through nighty, leaving her with nothing on but her underwear. She didn't waste a minute getting rid of his shirt and t-shirt either; soon enough they were all over each other's bare skin.

Chandler reached for her back to unhook her bra, taking it off very, _very_ slowly, watching her breasts bounce free with admiration. He adored her breasts; their size, their texture, their taste – he wanted to get his tongue on every little freckle that covered them, to spend a long time exploring every inch of that area, even though he already knew it very well. He cupped both breasts with his hands, his thumbs circling around her nipples before he took one of them in his mouth. Monica was getting noisy already, instinctively leaning in to push her front into his mouth while her hand tugged on his hair, eyes closed as she reveled in the sensations. He took all he could of her right breast into his mouth, his tongue lapping on the erect bud, then he slowly let it slide out, capturing the nipple with his teeth at the end, then going back to suckle it again. She was grinding on his already hard dick while he repeated the action a few times, trying to split equal amount of attention between the right and the left one.

While still working his mouth on her upper area, he moved his hands to cup her ass under her panties, which made her move her body a little to help speed up the process, getting up so that he could take them off. Then her hands started unbuckling his pants too, tugging them down together with his boxers so that they were both finally naked. She grabbed his member, squeezing it tight, and pumping it up and down, enjoying how it was gradually getting more and more difficult for him to concentrate on his work on her breasts.

She just wanted to get him inside her. The basket near the couch contained a lot of utensils she was hoping to get into use for the night, and, of course, lots of condoms. She moved her body to get one of them, rolling it on him in a hurry. Since she was wet enough for it, she moved her hips to position him against her entrance, sliding over him with a loud moan. One of his hands then travelled to her genitalia, and he used his thumb to rub on her clitoris while she roughly rode him. Her hands clung onto the back of the couch, which allowed her to move her hips more freely, swinging them onto his dick and, with that, earning noises from him too.

They kissed while going at it, then he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist to stop her moving for a minute while still rubbing her clit. When he started thrusting up into her, she lost it. She gripped the back of the couch tightly as she screamed his name, a delicious orgasm taking over her whole body, and he sped up his movements until he came too. They kissed again, wishes of happy valentines slipping from their swollen lips.

"You guys, I forgot to take the tape- Oh my god!" At Rachel's voice, they moved so fast Monica wondered if they beat some sort of record. She grabbed her robe, covering herself with it, while Chandler hid behind the couch. "I cannot believe you guys are having sex."

"Oh yeah, Rach. Having sex on Valentine's Day! What were we thinking?" Monica scoffed as she stood up and walked to the TV, getting the tape out of the VCR to give it to her friend.

"I mean, yeah, it's Valentine's Day, but after that tape! How can you be able to do it so soon?"

Chandler sheepishly rose from behind the couch, a finger pointing in the air, and affectedly announced "We're celebrating the miracle of life!"

"Ugh, you guys are unbelievable." Rachel left again; for good this time. Monica laughed at her husband hiding in his own apartment; she sat next to him to kiss him again. Hopefully celebrating the miracle of life was far from being over.


End file.
